Elemental Lights
by Lily Windwave
Summary: This is the night that Flashwing had always dreamed about. the night that the stars would take form of all eight elements. but a strange figure is creeping through the shadows. will Flashwing, accompanied by Bash, catch the figure before it tries to potentially replace the stars?
1. Intro

Introduction

a young crystal dragoness walked through a snow covered village. she was shivering as she walked even though she was trying to hide it. she approached a hut that once had amethyst crystals coated over the top. but was now invisible by the snow. a feeling told the crystal dragoness that she should go in. she listened to herself and padded in.  
she felt warmth fill her from top to bottom. she felt extremely relived from the cold that used to be nipping at her. "I-Is anyone there? She called out timidly. the room remained as silent as a rock. she made a annoyed face and called out a bit louder "hello? is anyone home? It's me, Flashwing! crystal healer of gemsford!

Immediately, an older looking Gem dragoness zipped out from nowhere. when she saw Flashwing, she smiled. "ah, my dear Flashwing. I have been expecting you for a long time"

Flashwing bowed her head

"I have been waiting for this day, Queen Celestis" Flashwing said respectively.

"you know what your mentor trained you to do. you must go to Skylands until the darkness is gone. but every year, this day. you will see all eight elements aligned in the stars. so you won't forget us. Crystal Poble will miss you and your good deeds."

Celestis led Flahwing into a cave filled with crystals, In the center was a cracked geode. "This is how you will get to Skylands. Farewell, young Flashwing."

"Farewell." Flashwing replied. she got inside the geode, magically sealed the crack, and went into total blackness.

And that's basically my story on flashwing's origin.


	2. Chapter 1

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" Flashwing squealed, smiling like a madman.  
"What day?" an undead dragoness replied  
"Cynder, you know what I've been babbling on and on about, the elemental lights?"  
"what? I thought you where joking!"  
"my 'healer of Gemsford' story was real."  
"I TOLD YOU CYNDER!" a Unicorn-Dragon hybridess sneered at Cynder  
Flashwing sighed and shook her head "guys do whe have t-"  
"BY FREAKIN' EONS LIGHT! IT'S THE BOY DRAGONS!" Whirlwind Screamed, the boys Ignored her  
but there they where. Spyro, Bash, Sunburn, Zap, Camo, and Drobot. the girls sighed in awe, Each one of them had a crush on one of those dudes. (and the guy they have a crush on likes them back, but they have no clue!) There was a party coming today. and the three of them hadn't found partners yet, although rumor has it that Spyro is already going out with someone, much to Cynder's Disappointment. but Flashwing and Whirlwind where lingering for the right moment to ask their crushes.  
"Go, Girls!" Cynder whispered, "this is your moment!"  
"b-b-but! I can't!" Whirlwind stammered blushing intensely.  
Flashwing said nothing. although she was as red as Flameslinger's blindfold.  
"come on guys! if I had the nerve to ask Spyro you should have the equal amout of guts!"Cynder was right. it was like almost chickening out from a dare. an easy one at that.

"Fine." Flashwing gave in. knowing that this might turn into a big disaster. She took a deep breath. And walked over to Bash.

(Cliffhanger ewe)


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bash!" Flashwing called, getting Bash's attention

"um, hi Flashwing." Bash replied.

"so… I was wondering if… um…" Flashwing started. Looking for words

Bash Blinked "Go on…"

"BASHOHMYGOSHIWASWONDERINGIFYOUWANTEDTOGOTOTHEPART YWITHMEIFYOUSAYNOIUNDERSTAND!" Flashwing said all together, hoping Bash can understand fast talk.

Bash just looked at her, then smiled and blushed. "I was going to ask you the same."

Flashwing blushed intensely realizing Cynder, Whirlwind, and all of the boys where staring at her and Bash. "oh… really?" she asked

"yeah, sure I'll go with you." Bash said.

"kay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Flashwing rushed over to her friends in a happy, spinning motion. Smiling the biggest smile she had ever smiled.

"wow, nice Flashy!" Whirlwind congradulated.

"now all we need is for whirlwind to get her date." Cynder looked at Whirlwind.

"eh, maybe laters. They'll come to me." Whirlwind said and with a flap of her wings. Flied away.

"y'know. It's kinda true that the boys will just come to Whirlwind." Flashwing said.

"yeah, I gu-"Cynder started. "Wait a second… Maybe she took my Spyro! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!" Cynder flew away in persuit of getting Whirlwind.

Flashwing looked at her wings. Curse them for being solid gem. What's the use of wings that can't fly? Oh well. She walked from the scene. Still with the big smile on her face.

Awww! What a cute ending to this chapter! But what about the lights? Or have you forgot already! More comin' next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Flashwing spun into the girl's cabin. Still smiling insanely.

"well, someone's miss peppy pants today!" Stealth Elf commented.

"She's going to the party with bash." Cynder said.

"good for her, I'm going with Flameslinger"

"we all Know you're going with Flameslinger." Whirlwind shot back.

"well, Clearly you haven't had the guts to ask someone out. Or are you just waiting for them to come to you."

"oh, they'll come to me all right." Whirlwind said

**A/N: okay, this is kinda filler. I haven't been at any real work on this but I promise that I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Someone asks Whirlwind out. Not saying who.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well, I did say it would be out soon…**

It is now the day of the party. Whirlwind was obviously trying to get the boys to come to her. Because she was fluffing her wings like something was in them. This made Flashwing and Cynder laugh. They thought Whirlwind was being plain ridiculous. Then, finally all of Whirlwind's fluffing paid off.

"uh, hi Whirl!" Sunburn said nervously.

"hey Sunburn!" Whirlwind replied.

"so… I was wondering if… um… you could go to the party with me?"

"Ohmygosh! Yes!" Whirlwind replied. "sure!"

"kay, great!" Sunburn said, blushing. "see ya!"

Sunburn walked away. So did Whirlwind. But Whirlwind was smiling as insanely as Flashwing did. She got up and flew around in circles around Flashwing and Cynder like a million times and then landed face first on the ground with a thud.

"careful, Whirlwind" Flashwing teased. "you don't want to get a concussion the day of the party!"

"Shut up." Whirlwind said. Her voice muffled by her head being stuck in a hole.

"too bad Spyro's been asked out." Cynder sighed.

**A/N: yes, Spyro has been asked out. But who he has is a surprise for the next chapter! I'm gonna get to the rising action soon. So stay put, okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: some drama has been requested and here is the dramatic part. The party will be the next chapter and the lights will be the chapter after that. I'd like to thank all of the wonderful people who reviewed my fic so far. Your reviews made me smile. Here is the next chapter! (p.s. I moved the rating up to T because of the language in this chapter. But somehow It might not have moved up yet)**

(Sunburn)

Sunburn was flying around minding his own business when suddenly another skylander crashed into him while they both plummeted onto the next skyland. Sunburn was the first to get up onto his feet. While the other one leaped onto his feet Sunburn's face turned from shock to anger. Although the crashing skylander was covered in dirt he could still tell who he was.

"Zap! What the hell man!?" Sunburn said.

"me? what's wrong with you?" Zap snapped back

"you're the one who crashed into me!" Sunburn yelled.

"well you stole Whirlwind!" Zap shrieked.

"hey! First come first serve!" Sunburn said.

"that's not how it works in love! It's not fair!" Zap protested.

"well to bad so sad. She already said yes to me."

"well. Maybe if you were unable to come, she might ask me!" Zap said then did a water torpedo ram into Sunburn.

"Bring it on!" Sunburn said then scorched Zap with a firey blow.

Then the two dragons warmed up for a fight for their love.

(Bash)

Bash looked up into the setting sun. "twelve minutes till party…" he whispered to himself.

Spyro flew to his side. Then stared at him for a moment. Finally he said. "hello, is Bash still there?"

"GAH!" Bash screamed, Startled "don't do that!"

"yes, Bash, the doctor said lovesickness." Spyro replied.

"shut up." Bash replied. Then kept on staring at the setting sun.

(Whirlwind)

"hmm… what's with the huge explosions up on the next Skylands." Cynder commented on the mountain that one minute was blazing the next minute erupting out water and electricity.

Whirlwind sighed. "I think I already know." She said. then flew over to the mountain.

When she got to the top. She saw exactly what she expected. Two dirt covered, scorched, and soaking wet dragons. Staring at her.

"Zap, really? Did you start this?" she questioned.

Zap bowed down a little bit in shame and silently nodded.

Whirlwind looked at both of them and sighed. "I'm still going to the party with Sunburn. Zap, you just have to accept that. You are still my good friend but Sunburn is just more my type."

Zap nodded and Whirlwind flew off.

"no major explosions this time, okay?" Suburn said when whirlwind was out of earshot.

"just enough so whirlwind dosen't notice." Zap replied. And then the two continued fighting.

(Flashwing)

"ten minutes till party!" Flashwing squealed.

"hehe… I bet there'll be dancing in this." Cynder commented.

"yeah especially since all Hugo likes is the Cyclops sisters." Whirlwind joked and then they all laughed

"oooh, embarrassment lane for Stealth Elf and Flameslinger!" Flashwing said.

"Hex might even smile when she sees Rider!" Whirlwind said.

"this. Will. Be. Funny" Cynder said between bursts of laughter.

The there girs rlooed in the grass laughing until this announcement came on through all the Skylands that belonged to the Skylanders

_"Attention all Skylanders. It is three minutes till the party. Get ready if necessary!"_

_"We'd better get ready. " Flashwing said._

_"yeah." Cynder replied._

_Then the tree of them went off to the girl's cabin to prep for the party!_

_**A/N: okay. Only Sunburn's part was dramatic. I'm not very good with drama so that's why I'm not doing very much of it. But anyways, I respect all ZapWind fans it's just that I don't support the pairing. Another hint for who Spyro asked out is It is totally expected. But a surprise at the same time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so this is the party. You folks get to see who asked Spyro out. It's really excpected, I know.**

Flashwing gazed into the glowing night sky. And the magical Floating laterns helping the stars illuminate the night. Her emotions swirled into nervousness, excitement, love, and liveliness. "wow. How do they do this so fast?"

"I don't know." Whirlwind replied. "hey, do you know where Cynder went?"

"Probably to beat up whoever asked Spyro out." Flashwing suggested. And they both laughed. Then, Two male dragons approached them. None other than Bash and Sunburn.

They all greeted and hung out for a while. Then Drill Sargent's voice was heard from every Skylander.

"Attention. Bobbadybop. Spyro has requested a Special entrance to the party. Here he is."

The purple dragon was wearing a black tie. And beside him was a dragoness, she had a silver necklace and was cloaked with a midnight black cape. They both looked so cool. But Flashwing shook her head in disbelief.

"wait. Whirl, is that who I think she is?" Flashwing said with an edge of recognition.

"she tricked us the whole time?!" Whirlwind breathed.

After the special show was over, the dragoness and Spyro walked over to the now group of four.

The Dragoness unhooded herself. "so, pretty clever right?"

"CYNDER!?" Whirlwind, Sunburn, Flashwing, and Bash all said simutaniously.

Spyro and Cynder both laughed. "oh, man." Spyro snickered "you should've seen your faces" then, they all laughed for a while. Because the Four dragons had just fallen for a really clever trick.

**A/N: more of the party and the lights will be next. Just some of you were DYING to see who asked Spyro out so I just let it loose.**


End file.
